December 9th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar.Harry spends Christmas with Gabriel and his family, who just happen to be royalty and after a tiring day spent socialising with numerous important people the couple spend some quality time together.SLASH


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plot bunny and my OC Gabriel.

**Warning: **SLASH- rated M for a reason

**Summary: **Harry spends Christmas with Gabriel and his family, who just happen to be royalty and after a tiring day spent socialising with numerous important people the couple spend some quality time together.

* * *

**December 9****th****: **

_A Royal Christmas_

Harry flopped down on the bed earning himself a chuckle from Gabriel who was sat at the end taking off his shoes.

"I never thought spending Christmas with your family would be so..."

"Exhausting?" Gabriel finished for Harry who just nodded, turning over onto his side, head propped up on one arm, so that he could watch as Gabriel undressed, eyes trained on the elegant fingers as they undid button after button on his white shirt, mouth watering as Gabriel's smooth chest as revealed little by little and earning himself another chuckle from his lover.

"I did warn you that it would be like this," Gabriel replied stepping out of his trousers leaving him in only his boxers.

"I know but I was so nervous about meeting your parents and being introduced as your partner to the clan that I really didn't think about the number of balls and parties we would have to attend with Merlin knows how many politicians and important people from however many covens and from the wizarding world and..." He was cut off mid rant by Gabriel's lips on his own.

"Thank you for putting up with my family," Gabriel murmured against Harry's lips between kisses.

"Yeah, well, you had to be a bloody Prince didn't you," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"But of course, only those of the highest stature would be good enough for the-boy-who-lived after all," Gabriel replied earning himself a slap on the arm from his boyfriend.

"Will you just shut up and fuck me already," Harry stated grinding his hips into Gabriel's.

"My we are demanding today," Gabriel said as he trailed kisses along Harry's jaw and down his neck.

"Well considering we haven't slept together in about a week I'd say my sexual frustration has well and truly reached its peak," Harry replied arching up as Gabriel traced his chest with elegant fingers.

"And whose fault is that, you've been so tired every time we've been alone the whole time we've been here," Gabriel stated as he placed open mouthed kisses on Harry's chest as it was revealed inch by inch as Gabriel undid the buttons.

"Well you wanted me...fuck... to meet your parents."

"If you didn't want to meet my parents all you had to do was say," Gabriel replied sitting back a bit where he was sat straddling Harry.

"That's not what I meant, can we please stop arguing?" Harry asked leaning up and capturing Gabriel's lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

The kiss deepened as Gabriel flipped them over so that Harry was straddling Gabriel and began grinding their hips together. A murmured spell later and the couple were rid of their remaining clothing as they moved against each other, gasping at the feel of flesh on flesh.

Gabriel sat up a little to grab the bottle of lube from the bed side table coating his fingers with a liberal amount of the lube as Harry lay back on the bed his legs spread invitingly.

Gabriel knelt between his lover's legs as he began to prepare him, gently sliding a finger into Harry's entrance. He soon added a second and a third, angling them in just the right way, hitting that buddle of nerves that sent spikes of pleasure up Harry's spine with every stroke as he gently stretched his lover.

Once he believed Harry was fully prepared he coated his throbbing erection with the lube and lined himself up with Harry's entrance pushing into the younger male slowly until he was fully seated pausing there to allow Harry to adjust. After a moment Harry wrapped his legs around Gabriel's waist rocking his hips forward in a sign for Gabriel to move.

The room was filled with moans and cries as the couple moved together creeping closer to the edge until with one last thrust they were falling over the cliff into their pleasure induced oblivion.

Spent and exhausted Gabriel collapsed on top of his younger lover resting his head upon the smooth chest as he snuggled into Harry's side. Harry sighed as he dropped a kiss onto Gabriel's forehead as he glanced over at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

They had four hours until the Christmas Eve ball where Harry would be formally introduced as Gabriel, Prince of the Night, and heir to the Royal Vampire throne's mate and he was definitely going to need all the sleep he could get.

Harry shook his head at how complicated his life was even after ridding the world of Voldemort.

_Only for you, _he thought, _only for you. _

* * *

So there's no. 9. Hope you enjoyed it despite the late date. Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
